


Fashion burrow

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kanji can be his true self far away from where everyone knows him. The past is past





	Fashion burrow

Going underground had not been Kanji’s idea initially but it was what had worked for him then. It was working for him now. Dealing with people was difficult. He had never been good at it, he had gotten good at it for a while at least he thought so but the things he liked and the way the world saw him.

Those things kept clashing and Kanji got tired of the fuck ups. He got tired so he went underground and limited the people that he had to deal with in his professional life. Keeping his personal life and his work life separate was the smartest thing he had ever done.

He had done a lot to achieve the balance that he now had. It had been twelve years since he realized that he needed to start over, that he needed to start over from the beginning. That he needed to push away from everything he had known and twelve years since he had struck out on his own.

Days of eating nothing but ramen and yakisoba. Days of having the bravest of grannies daring to come to his apartment in order to see what the young man was like. Days and weeks of only having the barest amount of tools. Of having to sacrifice in order to get a step closer to his dream.

It was not idea but Kanji had worked hard, he would punch out anyone who fucking said otherwise. He had worked hard, his fingers sore and cramped. His legs aching from sitting too long. His eyes strained from trying to see that he was following the pattern. No room in his first shitty apartment because everything was needed for cloth and everything was needed to achieve his dream.

Getting every fashion magazine he could get his hand on at least 4 months out of date because those were the cheapest. Putting himself through school with the crappiest jobs. Warehouse, moving. All the heavy labour. He had the body for it but that did not mean he wanted to do it.

All the time he thought about patterns and fabrics, he ached and created in his head. One step forward every day. Sacrifice and struggle every day until he had a better apartment, until he was able to afford the tools he wanted. Until he was able to find people who looked past his looks and his gender.

Until he had been able to change his name in the professional world and vanish into the heaven that was his studio. No one knew who he was.

Kanji popped the tab of the drink he had bought at the vending machine and smiled up at the billboard above. No one knew that the buff man looking up at the billboard had designed and created the clothes the model was wearing in the picture. The clothes everyone raved about. The cute, the chic. The adorable and heart-warming. He had done it all. They loved it and it showed.

He took a long drink from his milk coffee and smiled again. He liked seeing his work about and he loved to see others appreciate it. The way people praised it not knowing that Kanji was there among them. They knew the designer as ‘Sei’ that was good enough. That was more than good enough for him. The way things were for Kanji he was just happy that people loved his work and he got to love everything that was cute without judgement.

All he had to do was work. No interviews, no opinion pieces. He just created and the world showed him love. He read the praises he read the wishes. Then he locked himself in his studio and started all over again. Fabrics, patterns and different styles.

His personal life was a little bit more. When he went out, he bought what he wanted, interacted with the few old ladies he knew in the neighbourhood. Life went on and Kanji went along with it. From time to time he went for a drink in the deepest parts of the city. Sometimes he got taken to a hotel if he needed it. But sometimes he just needed a drink and the knowledge that he was not alone. That was more than enough for him right now.

He did not think about the past much. The past before he had started out on his own and decided to change everything. Kanji tossed his empty can into the recycle bin and began his slow trek down the street. Late night meant little to no people and he loved it.

He rarely thought about before he struck out. To the time before, the people he had known and the small town he had grown up in. it was easier, better not to have to focus on it.

Kanji could not even see the stars when he craned his head up but he did not miss them. Sometimes he found himself thinking of the past and the small countryside but he knew he was better off not thinking about that. This here, this city was the breath of fresh air that Kanji would have never gotten in the country.

He needed to be here. He was relieved to be here and anything he felt about the past needed to be crushed and tucked away. It had been years. No sense in lingering on the past. Things were different. He was different and unapologetic.

He heard a warning being called right before something crashed into him. Kanji almost fell to the ground. The person that crashed into him almost did the same. “The hell?” The was the problem about wandering home so late. The drunks were usually out in force.

“Mmm forgive me.” The voice was deep and the way the man pulled himself back up. His grip was strong, that was not the only thing, he was tall. Not as built as Kanji but he must do something with the muscles pressed against Kanji. “I celebrated a bit too much-“ Silver hair, a flash of eyes and Kanji felt his blood chill.

“S-senpai?” He whispered. The man hanging onto him in the designer clothes, not Kanji’s brand but a pretty good one all the same. Foreigner brand. Kanji had tried not to look, had tried to forget and push all of that away but still. The man before him. “Souji-senpai?”

The grip on his shoulder tightened and Kanji reeled before he was pushed against the nearest wall. “Kanji.” Souji-senpai whispered. “Well look at this, I came back to Japan thinking I would find you this time but the second day? My little rabbit. Is this where you had hidden yourself?”

His voice, it had been deep in high school. The sexiest thing that Kanji had ever heard back in the countryside. The way that Souji-senpai used to whisper into his ear. The things that they used to do before Kanji had made a run for it. Little rabbit, little kitten. Little puppy. All the nicknames that Souji-senpai had used on him. Nicknames that had made him melt. Kanji had melted because Souji-senpai had been the only one not afraid. The only one who had wanted to see the real him.

“I wasn’t hiding.” Kanji lied. “You’re drink Souji-senpai.”

“I was drinking to celebrate the new deal I have. More billboards. A movie appearance.” Souji-senpai leaned closer and Kanji’s heart thumped. “You’ve gotten even sexier than you used to be. I had a hunch you were still in Japan.”

“Listen what is past.” Kanji grabbed Souji-senpai’s wrist. “Is past and is a long way from where we are now.”

“You ran.” Souji-senpai’s voice made Kanji freeze. “You lied about where you were applying. You lied about taking a chance together and you ran.”

“I couldn’t do it with you.” Kanji whispered. “I couldn’t. you were always surrounded and I was always-“

“They never meant a thing to me. Not the girls. You were the cutest thing I ever had. My rabbit ran away.” Souji-Senpai lowered his head on Kanji’s shoulder and lowered his voice. “I knew if I stuck in this field I would find you. You’re Sei aren’t you? It’s the closest thing I found to your style. I checked the states, I checked Europe. I went to islands. I had to find you Kanji.”

“Why would you chase me down like this?” Kanji hissed. “Senpai after I threw away the chance to be yours why the hell would you-“

“Because I belonged to you too.” Souji-senpai’s kiss. It took him back thirteen years. Kanji moaned, melted into it when he knew much better. Everything was so good and intense and he knew better. He knew better but he kissed him back, he opened for him just as he had back in school. He still felt for this man.

“Sou! Damn it Sou!” The shout made Kanji jump. He pulled back at the same time as Souji-senpai did.

“Fuck, my management.” Souji-senpai hissed. “This isn’t over Kanji. I’ve been searching all this time for you.” He straightened Kanji’s collar before he stepped back. The way he licked his lips, obviously licking and tasting Kanji’s taste away made Kanji shiver. “I came back to Japan for you. We will talk.”

“Senpai!” Kanji was left talking to the wind because a team of suit carted Souji-senpai away. He was left with his senpai’s image, his taste on his lips and the feeling of being thoroughly unbalanced. It was high school all over again. Just that Kanji thought he had managed to get away from all of that. He guessed he had thought wrong.

X

“It’s all beautiful.” Souji-senpai said as he entered the studio. Kanji had tried his best at delaying him or fending him off but Souji-senpai had been persistent. He had been back then too when he had made Kanji fall for him. Persistent and beautiful. The thing that everyone had wanted one way or another. “Your style grew but as always it’s so cute that it makes you smile.”

“School helped a lot with that. Then it was just trial and error.” Kanji paused as he glanced over to where Souji-senpai was looking over his newest designs. “I always liked charms and stuffed animals so I was thinking of designing some for the kids, put them in some claw machines and see how badly people want them.”

“Make some limited-edition ones to get people buzzing.” Souji laughed as he took a seat. “You’ve done really well for yourself Kanji.” He propped his foot on Kanji’s chair as he looked around. “You grew, you made your dream a reality.”

“And Senpai has been what chasing me this entire time?” Kanji sighed before he crossed the room. “We were kids in high school Senpai.”

“I loved you. I thought you knew that. Everything in my life was superficial or bland but you were the best thing about my life. Coming to school, doing more than the bare motions. I loved you.” Souji-senpai watched him carefully. “You were everything and you ran away. Like I would shrug it off and find something new.”

“Didn’t you? There were a lot of girls who wanted to do-“

“There was just you-“ Souji-senpai groaned. “I didn’t need anyone else. I certainly didn’t want anyone with an open mind. Anyone who couldn’t see how precious and cute you were certainly did not deserve me liking them or even praising them. What did you think this was? Kanji. Nothing I did was a lie. Everything I did was because I wanted you, because I loved you and you ran.”

“I ran away and what for the last ten years you wanted to find me? We couldn’t come out back home! You know how much bullying I endure-“

“You know how much ass I kicked for people saying the wrong thing? How many girls fought other girls because they said the wrong thing about you?” Souji-senpai shot back. “Maybe we needed to communicate a little better but we were kids in love! Those things are supposed to come when you’re an adult but you. You denied me that.”

“I’m not sorry. I needed to go senpai.” He made him feel just the way he used to feel back at school, so precious, so delicate and all that Kanji could see was him. “How would I have grown?”

“By my side.” Souji-Senpai whispered. “Right by my side Kanji.”

“No that would not have worked.” Kanji admitted. “That would not have done well senpai. I needed time away from you and your shadow. You’re modelling? You were so smart and so strong.”

“I lost my drive.” Souji-senpai smiled as he stood up. his jacket slid off his shoulders to pool on Kanji’s desk. “But that’s fine, I found it all over again. I found my drive and just by being near it again. I find the urge to do so many things. Even study again.” He whispered as he approached. “That’s how therapeutic my little rabbit is.”

“This is a bad-“ His own body betrayed him because the one who reached forward first was Kanji. He sank his fingers into Souji-senpai’s hair, longer than it had been in school. Souji-senpai held him tight and Kanji moaned into the kiss when the man began to lower them to Kanji’s studio floor. “Senpai-“

“Let me take care of this and you for a while.” Souji-senpai whispered before his kiss made Kanji forget everything else. It was a bad idea but his body after all these years was craving this man. It was shameful how no one else could compare.

X

“Mmmm.” Kanji mumbled as he stirred in his bed. He felt warm and sore all over, a good kind of sore. He sat up to find Souji-senpai seated at his bedside table playing with something. “Whats the matter senpai?”

“Feel this.” A wrapped cloth came flying at him, only reflexes stopped Kanji from being knocked into the headboard. “So?”

“Soft but strong.” Kanji murmured before h unrolled it. “The colours are so vibrant. It’s nice!” The more he slowly moved to awareness the more he realized that he was holding quality cloth. “Where did you buy this from?” Kanji would clear them out as soon as he could.

“Oh.” Souji-senpain tapped his fingers on the table. “I made it.” He muttered. “When I was on break.”

“Y-you made it?” Kanji could believe it and at the same time he could not believe it. Souji-senpai had been talented in school. The word ‘genius’ had been whispered a lot back then when it came to him. He could sort of believe that Souji-senpai could. Because he had made things by watching Kanji. But this had to take time and effort.

“When I was on break and thinking of you. Wondering what you were doing.” Souji-senpai muttered into his hand. “I made it. I missed you.”

“Senpai.” Kanji whispered before he rested the cloth on one side. He slipped from the bed a little mindful of his nakedness before he embraced his lover from behind. “You really-“

“Love you yes.” Souji-senpai’s hands trapped his on his body. “I’m not letting you go. We’ll figure things out. If you need space I can give it. I have a busy career too but if you think you’re going to run away from me again.” Souji-senpai’s smile when Kanji saw it in the mirror. It set his hear racing. “You have another thing coming. I’ll trap my little rabbit. I’ll track you down like a bloodhound. You can’t run again.”

Kanji kissed Souji-senpai’s shoulder before he allowed the man to turn him around and push him back onto the bed. The sheets were shoved to the ground and Souji-senpai covered him as Kanji admitted to himself that there really was no more running. But the way everything felt, so bright, so fresh and new. He did not want to. Souji-senpai was as intense as he had been in school. A beautiful storm but Kanji wanted to embrace it.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this idea for a while. Fashion designer Kanji and Souji being the senpai who wants back his cute cute Kohai


End file.
